


“主人，你挠挠我的下巴嘛~”

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *私设严重，ooc严重*au架空*C.A.R*宠物情人设定来看大灰狼人类是怎样诱拐（不是）哄骗（不是）把小猫咪抱上床吃干抹净的
Kudos: 81





	“主人，你挠挠我的下巴嘛~”

【你常常因为独自在家而感到寂寞吗？想要一个黏人猫咪一样的伴侣陪伴你度过漫漫长夜吗？仿真宠物情人在线预订，818888888，不要九千九百九十八，只要九百九十八，猫咪情人带回家！】

李赫宰紧盯屏幕上的广告，反复朗读三遍终于理解意思。就是说，花998块钱买一个会动的玩偶，还是半人半猫。  
他看了眼评论，虽然只寥寥个位数，但是无一例外全部好评，叹号打出十多个。李赫宰觉得自己可以剑走偏锋的试一下。

他付款的第二天下午家门铃响了，走过去开门是一个染着大红色头发的男人，一见到他拍过来一张结算单。  
“你要的宠物情人？”

“啊……”李赫宰被拍的胸口一疼，偷偷打量面前的男人。  
不是说是小猫咪？这看起来像只野猫，还是一爪一只狗的那种野猫。

只见对面男人撩了下额前刘海，向身后走廊喊道“呀！李东海，快来见你的主子！”

李赫宰顺着他的方向探头，一个看起来年纪不大的男孩顶着对乳白色猫耳，红着脸颊从走廊的安全通道里站出来。李赫宰还没来得及咂舌，那男孩握在手里的什么东西松开，他定睛一看，居然是条猫尾巴。  
他扶住门框才站稳，满眼都是向自己走来的那对一颤一颤的猫耳和打着弯的毛茸茸尾巴。然后是…李赫宰视线移动，和那人清澈的眼睛对视，懵懵懂懂的眼神看得他心里一紧，大脑还没反应过来手已经伸出去。  
“我能摸摸你的耳朵吗？”

“你摸哪都可以，这小家伙不退不换哈。”那张扬发色的男人连猫带人一起推进去，顺便替他们关上大门。  
“生活愉快~”

李赫宰倒退几步才站稳，手臂一圈把同样失去重心的男孩抱进怀里。真的像只小猫一样，两手搭在他肩上，耳朵的绒毛擦过脸颊，痒痒的。  
一人一猫对视半天，李赫宰吞吞吐吐问道“我能摸一下吗..”

小猫歪着头，目光中透着不解。李赫宰指了下那对从发间冒出的 耳朵“这个。”  
他话音刚落，那对乳白色的猫耳瞬间趴下去，变成飞机耳。

李赫宰表示理解，万一给人家道具碰掉了确实不太好。正好也站稳了，他便松开圈住人腰间的手臂，没想到男孩神情突然变得慌张，急急忙忙捉住他的手放到自己头上。  
“就许摸一下哦。”

李赫宰点点头，小心翼翼揉了揉那对小小的耳朵。嗯……毛茸茸的，还温热着。下一秒李赫宰触电般移开手，这才反应过来有什么好像不太对。他戳了戳耳尖，猫耳敏感地抖了抖，男孩脸颊更红了。  
李赫宰觉得自己马上要晕过去了。  
“你这个耳朵…”  
“这真的是我的耳朵…好痛..”被扯了几下耳朵的小猫痛呼一声，委屈的软着嗓音认真回答。

“对不起.”李赫宰收回手，扶着头跌坐进沙发，这个速度对他来说太快了。  
小猫还以为自己被讨厌了，低头站在旁边，刚刚还打着弯的尾巴也跟着一起沮丧的垂在地上，连头上的耳朵也无精打采地耷拉在头顶。  
他被人讨厌了啊…

李赫宰感觉自己被人戳了戳，一抬头小猫眼里似乎还有眼泪，可怜兮兮地蹲在他腿旁，攥着他的袖子。  
“你不喜欢我吗？”

“...没有，你挺可爱的。”李赫宰犹豫一下，手掌放到猫咪的头上轻轻揉了揉，掌心下的猫咪舒服地眯起眼，猫咪唇终于重新上扬。

李赫宰最近十分头疼，他好歹也是一个正值壮年身体健康的成年男人，但家里那种小猫咪似乎不太懂得人类的繁衍奥秘，总是毫无防备地分开腿骑坐在他身。，肉乎乎的小屁股不偏不倚压在某处，尾巴高兴的在身后一甩一甩，别提多好看，害的他自己动手的次数明显上升。

“赫！！！！”

李赫宰刚关上门，鞋子还没脱就从里屋飞奔出一道猫影，嗖的一下十分灵巧地挂在身上。李赫宰转过身顺手接住，出于私心将人抱得紧紧的，偷偷埋在颈窝嗅。这小猫身上总是有一股子奶味，香香甜甜的，好闻的不得了。  
“东海…说了几次不要这样挂在我身上，很危险。”

被唤了名字的小猫撇撇嘴，不管不顾地先抱着李赫宰的脖子亲一口，从脸颊一路亲到嘴角，舌尖小心探出舔了舔唇瓣。他一整天没见到李赫宰，想的厉害。  
小猫心思单纯，什么也没想，可李赫宰却暗下眼神，喉结上下滚动一下费力忍住悸动。

晚饭过后一人一猫窝在沙发上看电视，李东海躺在李赫宰腿上，大眼睛时不时眨一眨，专注地望着上方的人，偶尔伸出手扯扯袖子。李赫宰接收到信号后不轻不重地挠一挠他的下巴，又揉揉头发，目光集中在电视画面里。  
李东海觉得有意思，双手捧着李赫宰的手折来折去把玩，尾巴在空中高兴的扫了扫，卷住人的小臂，毛茸茸的十分暖和。李赫宰也不挣扎，放松手搭在他身上随便他玩，过了一阵却觉得手指被什么湿软的东西舔了舔。  
他诧异地低下头，呼吸微微一窒，李东海正抱着他的手指含在嘴里。他能感受到自己的食指正被柔软的舌头舔着，几乎是一瞬间便彻底抛弃多日来强压制自己的理智。  
小猫还什么都不知道，他以前本体的时候就很喜欢含着人的手指，长出了人形也没改掉这个毛病。他压根不知道自己顶着一对猫耳朵认真含住人手指的样子有多诱人，被李赫宰沉沉的目光看了一阵才后知后觉害羞，不好意思地把嘴里的手指吐出来，转过脸面对小腹不去看人的表情。  
隔着家居服薄薄的布料，李赫宰感觉到李东海的呼吸铺洒在某处已经兴奋的地方，在这样下去自己会疯。既然是他的小猫，那应该做什么都可以吧…？

“东海，跟我玩个游戏好不好？”  
李赫宰关掉电视，把猫咪抱起来走向卧室。他想这么做已经有些日子了，既然是小猫咪先招惹他的，他为什么要客气。  
小动物的直觉很准，李东海眨眨眼察觉到一丝危险的气息，手臂却依旧圈在李赫宰的脖子上不舍得分开，顺从地被压在身下。额头轻轻落下吻，他看着李赫宰上下滚动的喉结十分感兴趣，缩着身子还不忘凑过去亲一下。

“猫咪有发情期吗？”

李东海一下子脸红，不好意思地点点头，认真解释“但不是现在诶。”

“那现在是了。”李赫宰抓过不安躁动的尾巴圈在自己腰间，手掌钻进衬衫沿细腰向上抚摸，将衬衫掀起。  
他一直不明白这猫咪为什么会透着奶味，李赫宰在李东海颈间嗅了嗅，解开家居服的扣子靠近，肌肤相贴。他抚着红得快滴出血的脸颊，低声哄骗。  
“这是人类表达喜欢的游戏，是很亲昵的关系才可以玩的…”  
“我很喜欢你，东海，所以才会这样。”

“嗯…我也喜欢你。”李东海撅起嘴，飞快啄了下李赫宰的嘴角。  
他觉得好奇怪，紧贴在一起的身体好像在发热，下身被硬硬的东西顶着缓慢磨蹭，他没有任何不适，反而舒服的后腰发软，渴求什么更多的东西。  
李赫宰十分满意这个回答，鼻息加重轻轻笑起来，低下头吻住猫咪的唇。舌头撬开唇瓣探进李东海的口腔扫荡，划过一颗颗贝齿重重舔过敏感的上颚，恨不能将猫咪拆吃入腹。他加重唇瓣的力道，吮着含进嘴里的下唇，听到李东海发出呜呜的声音恶意让吻变得激烈，把人吻的有些缺氧才放开。

“喜欢吗？”

身下的小猫喘息不语，尾巴尖却搔了搔他的后腰，这就是喜欢的意思了。李赫宰笑开，偏过头埋在人颈侧一路吻到胸前。  
他几乎称得上诱骗，哄得人帮自己脱掉衣服，又握住猫咪的手按在下身揉捏。那里早已胀大，兴奋的溢出液体打湿一小块布料。猫咪尾巴悄悄攀上他的手臂，李赫宰揉了揉尾尖忍不住赞叹，俯下身亲吻胸膛。顺滑的肌肤好像从里到外都透着奶味，香香的，李赫宰忍不住咬了咬乳尖，将那小小肉粒吮得发亮。  
面前的身体已经开始变得粉红，李赫宰感觉自己小腹被顶得生疼，他偷笑，谁说小猫这个季节不发情。变本加厉口中动作，舌尖绕乳晕画圈，另一手伸到下面熟练地套弄起性器。

“嗯…赫…痒、哈…好痒……”  
李东海梗起头去看，这感觉好奇怪，涨涨的。眼瞧人顺着自己的身体吻到小腹，李赫宰抬眼对他轻笑，然后用牙齿咬着内裤边缘扯下。他的脸一下子红了起来，偷偷喜欢的人类好看的脸颊埋在私处，舌尖舔了舔敏感的顶端，没有一丝犹豫含住柱身。

“啊！不要…不要不要……”  
李东海慌忙起身去拦，伸出去的手被捉住握在手心，李赫宰吐出嘴中的柱身，又亲了亲粉嫩的顶端。  
“嘘…” 他抬起脸，冲猫咪暧昧的笑。  
“东海的…很好吃。”

闻言李东海咬着下唇，不好意思地别开脸，目光却一直黏在李赫宰胯间来回打量。  
他以为自己将小心思隐藏的很好，殊不知那蠢蠢欲动的尾巴暴露了想法。时不时从李赫宰腿间滑过去，柔软的毛蹭得人痒痒的，拂过肌肤好像这小猫平时不自觉的亲昵行为一样让人心痒。  
李赫宰翻身下床，前倾身子冲李东海招招手，像逗猫一样。  
“过来，海海，来这~”

到底是只猫咪，李东海只迟疑了一秒就乖乖听话爬到床边，扬起头不解地望着他。李赫宰捧着人的小脸亲一口，意有所指的对他顶了顶胯，小猫歪着头盯着那一处异常的凸起，然后帮人脱下裤子。  
就像之前他捧着李赫宰的手指含进嘴里那样，双手硬热的东西捧在脸前，淡淡的腥膻味道在在鼻息间蔓延。他不知道该怎么办，懵懵懂懂地望着面前巨物，伸出舌尖舔了舔，不知所措地向人求助。  
李赫宰揉揉他的头发，抚过猫耳在手心捏了捏，压着后脑按向自己胯间，温声引导。  
“把牙收进去，张嘴……”

“现在，吸一下它、呼…真棒。”

小猫听到表扬更卖力，张大嘴巴将进出的柱身含得更深。向上抬着眼睛去看李赫宰的反应，被呛出眼泪的眼睛格外水润，轻蹙眉的样子也惹人怜爱。  
李赫宰已经迫不及待想要看小猫坐在自己身上，真的哭出来的样子了。

猫咪勤勤恳恳努力的时候李赫宰摸出床头柜的润滑液，手指沾着冰凉的液体探入臀缝，指腹从会阴摸到紧闭的洞口不轻不重地拍打，引得人紧张的缩了缩身子。  
隐秘的地方被人玩弄有些奇怪，李东海想起身又被按着跪趴回身前，乖顺的贴着李赫宰的小腹撒娇。  
“待好。”

“唔…脸好酸…”

“乖，一会让你更舒服，好不好？”李赫宰俯下身子，双手来回揉弄浑圆的臀，变本加厉地低声引诱。

“我这里疼，只有东海亲一亲它才会好，嗯？”

李赫宰插进一根手指，初经人事的后穴温热紧致，不断收缩夹紧侵入的手指。他喟叹一声，没等人适应又心急地添一根。身前专注“工作”的小猫呜咽一声，含着嘴里的家伙委屈地看他一眼，李赫宰被那一眼看的更是胀大一分，恨不得直接把人提起来深埋进去。

“猫猫…不要这样看别人。”  
李赫宰轻抚李东海的脸颊，拇指擦干他脸上的泪“只许这样看我，看我没关系。”

“嗯……？”  
李东海不解地眨眨眼，任人摆弄自己横在李赫宰身前方便扩张。  
整根深入进喉咙，呛的他泛出泪花呜呜的挣扎。而身后抽插逐渐升起的快感却让他不自觉的摆动腰胯，穴口一张一合的收缩，猫尾在空中焦躁地摆动几下，落下来圈住李赫宰抽动的手臂，尾巴尖还在悄悄的画着圈。  
李东海呜咽着睁开双眼，隔着泪雾看不清眼前，鼻尖没进人茂密体毛中，尽是男人的味道。嘴里完全填充的性器和后穴不断进出的手指完全将他填满，他似乎全身都在发热，不受控制一般扭着腰身迎合身后的抽插。

“呜…赫、嗯，酸……”

李赫宰终于肯放过可怜兮兮的猫咪，双手穿过腋下抱住，安抚地亲亲，沾满润滑剂的手拍了拍臀瓣“不会再难受了，很舒服，听话宝贝。”  
他吻走人脸上的泪，柔声哄着，一边哄一边扶着人跪趴在床上，挠了挠李东海的下巴。  
“猫咪应该听话，对不对？海海喜欢我吧，喜欢我吗？”

李东海哼哼唧唧转过头，小声答应。  
“最喜欢你…”

李赫宰恶趣味地抓住猫尾在手里握住，尾尖戳了戳正在收缩的后穴，刚被扩张过的小穴略微张开些，臀肉因为润滑剂亮晶晶的。他满足地拍了拍臀瓣，扶着自己送进那片湿热之地。才刚埋进头部，身前的人就不堪承受地后仰起头，从鼻腔里发出幼猫的哼声。  
那对可爱的猫耳抖了抖，李赫宰看着喜欢，探过身子轻轻咬了咬，对着耳朵吹气。

“啊不要…痒、别这样…”

“不疼？”  
李赫宰贴着他的黑发移动，在那不断变换形状犹如翅膀的肩胛上留下吻痕，贴上猫咪的耳朵低声说着什么，握住人绞紧床单的手。  
他吻了吻怀里颤抖的人，腰间用力整根深埋进去，硕大的性器快速撑开甬道，擦着肠壁顶进深处。  
李东海头一次经历这事，睁大眼睛猛地弓起身子，脊背收紧后肌肉十分漂亮。他被那一下的快感激得整个人都蜷缩起来，又被李赫宰一根根手指撑开十指相扣，向后扯着胳膊拉起上身。

“海海，小猫…啧，真紧…轻点咬宝贝，你快把我咬断了。”

“啊……”  
李东海被迫抬起上身，满面潮红，被扯着胳膊桎梏在人身前，身后突然加快速度的顶弄几乎快要把他灵魂撞出去，可体内却不断升起渴求的欲望。  
他撑着身子迎合人的节奏向后摆动，臀肉被肏弄的抖了抖，好像果冻，李赫宰忍不住大力揉捏臀瓣。小猫在身前哭叫的可怜样子让他升起一股凌虐的想法，重重在人臀上拍上一巴掌，双手掐着细腰肏弄起来。他视线紧盯下身，青筋脉络鼓在表面的性器不停进出，整根顶进深处后肉乎乎的臀瓣弹了弹，猫咪便从鼻腔中挤出一声呻吟。  
李赫宰以往性事一贯温柔体贴，可惜家里这只小猫实在太合他心意，紧致的后穴把他咬得紧紧的，肠肉好像有了意识一样紧紧包裹住他。顶进深处时扬起的弧度他喜欢，空中无措摆动的尾巴他喜欢，茫然失神的眼睛他喜欢，绷紧的肌肉线条他也喜欢。  
这样想着，身下的力道又加重几分。每一次顶进都恨不得将囊袋也一同撞进去，肉体的撞击声清晰可见，没几下就将人臀瓣撞得绯红，连同身下的床也发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。  
李东海伏趴在床，大腿酸软的已经支不住，全靠紧紧掐住腰肢的大手桎梏。他只能无措地不断收紧手指，呜咽着承受情欲，整个人软成一滩水，唯有臀部被迫高高翘着。  
猫尾在空中不安地晃动几下，尾尖柔软的打着卷，又紧紧缠在李赫宰的腰间，在人退出时微微环着腰向自己的方向推进。  
“轻点…呜轻一点…啊！、、”  
“唔..可是你为什么腰扭的这么欢？”李赫宰故意使坏停下动作，沿脊柱来回抚摸。那手好像有魔力似的，从哪里经过哪里就热的快要烧起来。  
李东海委屈地支起手臂向后扭动腰胯，肉肉的小屁股卖力起伏。他一边做一边扭着头去看李赫宰的表情，委屈的眉毛都成八字，眼梢上却挂满了春意。  
“你动一下嘛…”

腰间的尾巴攀上李赫宰的胸膛，调皮的在他身上略过，灵活的尾尖绒毛蹭的李赫宰痒痒的，一路痒到心里。  
他捉住小猫的尾巴，拇指拨了拨绒毛，另一手突然捞过人的腰间向后倒去。李东海失去重心向后坐下去，肉体撞在一起闷闷的声音混在他的呻吟中，身体迅速浮起一层薄汗。  
李赫宰感觉到自己被猛地夹紧，那条原本还有些耀武扬威意思的尾巴急促拍打他，和尾巴的主人一样，可怜又可爱。  
他曲起腿，就着现在的姿势向上顶胯，把人撞的歪了歪身子扶着他膝盖才坐稳，带着哭腔的呻吟像小奶猫找妈妈时的叫声。李赫宰喜欢的不行，怀里的宝贝比平时还娇，软绵绵的坐在身上，一边哭着含糊不清地说不要了，另一边却卖力地跟着他的节奏前后晃着腰。头上的耳朵一颤一颤，汗湿的小手扶在他膝上还生怕弄疼他，几次手指微微用力想要扣紧又慌慌张张松开。  
是只乖乖的好猫。

李赫宰坐起身子胡乱吻李东海的背，在人肩颈处流连忘返。手臂环住腰单手支着床专注肏弄，将人撞的腾空又落下，粗壮的性器似乎要顶穿似的又快又深。李东海仰起头喘息，努力睁大眼睛找回焦距，却在下身的顶弄中沉沦。  
“嗯…啊好深…太深了、呜…嗯舒服…”  
“呃……轻、轻一点..”

“嗯轻轻的，舍不得让你疼。”李赫宰胡乱答应，围在腰间的手贴着小腹摩挲，一路向下握住人翘起的性器，前端溢出的液体淋湿柱身，李赫宰沾了一手，握着性器快速套弄起来。  
他将沾着体液的手指塞进李东海的嘴里，两指不断逗弄舌头。突然想起之前猫咪一脸懵懂含着自己手指的模样，逼着人后仰头靠在自己身上，他终于能看到李东海的表情。  
粉红的小脸还挂着生理泪水，伴随他手指的搅弄已经有口水从嘴角流下。人被肏得软绵绵的，丝毫没有反抗的意思，眯着眼小声哼哼着要他稍微用力一下。李赫宰闷闷的笑，并没有要抽出手指的意思，下身浅浅的抽插，灵巧的活动胯部前后左右画着圈移动。  
李东海呜呜出声，以为李赫宰是要自己表现讨奖励，就像小时候乖乖听话就会有好吃的小零食一样。他自己撑着床前后晃动腰胯，微微蹙眉一脸难耐，似乎怎么样都不得要领，不仅没能缓解一下体内深处传来的空虚感，反而更迫切的渴求什么。  
他只好用舌头去舔口中翻腾的手指，嘴唇用力吸吮，舌尖一下一下乖巧的舔过指腹。李赫宰贴着他嘴角亲了亲，低声问道“想要什么？”

“想要你…赫，你动一动。”李东海眨眨眼，目光中流露出一丝委屈“难受…”

“啊！”  
李东海吓得尖叫，手臂向后紧紧抓住李赫宰的肩膀。  
李赫宰刚刚拽着他的腿把他拖到床边，还没来得及反应就被人从身后抱起来，一双手臂分开他的腿到两边，门户大开的姿势抱在人身前。  
听到他尖叫李赫宰还像哄孩子似的哄他，亲亲充血的耳朵，手臂托着大腿向上颠了颠。  
“乖，自己扶着插进去。”

李赫宰看他没动，轻咬一下耳垂“听话。”话音刚落被猫咪的尾巴不轻不重地打了一下。  
李东海咬着下唇，红着脸将手向下身握住，小手勉强将性器圈在手中。触手的热硬让他忍不住感叹，就那么一点点的声音也没有被李赫宰错过，他感觉到身后靠着的胸膛震动几下。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯…”被拍了下大腿，李东海又赶紧回答“喜欢，很喜欢。”  
“乖，那就插进去。”

小猫跟着人指令乖乖照做，早已饥渴难耐的后穴迫不及待地吞下性器，收缩着穴口吞下不断深入的柱身。穴口的褶皱被重新插入的巨物撑平，周围的皮肤变得有些发白。

“嗯……”  
他喘息着扣紧按住他的那双手臂，抑制不住的喘息从微张的唇中吐出。从他股间垂在半空的猫尾不停地蜷缩成一团又展开，随着体内的那根深入逐渐变得焦躁。  
李赫宰的腿被灵巧的尾巴拍了拍，紧接着大腿一痒，那条猫尾可怜兮兮地缠在他腿上。李赫宰笑着把人掂了掂，吓得人紧紧抱住他的脖子，斜着身子被抱在身前。埋在体内的性器浅浅的磨蹭，李东海整个身体都泛着粉红，撑开后穴的那根推着一波波快感袭来，犹如拍打礁石的海浪。他在逐渐变快的抽插间无助地环紧李赫宰的脖子，另一手哆嗦着探向自己下身。  
“啊…快一点、嗯……呃赫…好深……”

李赫宰偏过头，蹭了下紧紧搂着自己的手臂“宝贝，转过来让我亲亲。”

闻言李东海探过头，潮红着脸颊贴上李赫宰，软软的嘴唇贴在他唇上啄了一下，随即被反吻住，含着他的唇吸吮。  
房间中肉体撞击发出的“啪啪”声十分清晰，李赫宰用力抓住怀里小猫的大腿向两侧拉开，紧盯着他的表情大力肏弄，时不时将热烈的吻印在李东海的脸颊上。每次这样都会收获粘人猫咪的回吻，伸出舌头舔走他脸上的汗水还不肯分开，小猫一般舔舐皮肤又讨好的蹭了蹭。  
李赫宰暗叹一声乖巧，恨不得把人揉进怀里。他将人腿分得更开，重心全部压在交合处，亲了又亲李东海的嘴脸哄道“乖，不要叫的太大声，会被邻居听到。”

李东海迷茫地看着人颇有些隐忍的侧脸，正想着要不要去亲一下那优越的鼻梁，李赫宰突然加大身下的力道。每一次顶进似乎要将头部伸进他肚子里，粗壮的性器快速擦过肠肉直直撞上前列腺，交合处甚至发出水声。  
李东海尖叫出声，手指无意识地收缩，陷进皮肉之中。李赫宰凑到他耳边低喘，每一次进出时发出的粗喘声扑着热气一齐钻进李东海耳中，他呜咽一声，眼角溢出些泪水。

呜……  
太性感了……

“啊！………太深了…不要这样呜…不要…”  
“太深了吗？”李赫宰抱着人，腰间用力摆动，脊背的肌肉不断收缩张驰。他恨不得直接把自己埋进李东海身体里，小猫的身体又软又热，肠肉紧紧咬住不放，在他抽出时用力收缩挽留。被操开的猫咪简直像只乖巧的娃娃，软绵绵的任他摆弄，身体泛起粉红色。

“唔…嗯、想射……”

“不许射，我还没有同意呢，猫咪~”李赫宰故意凑到人耳边压低声音，说话间混着止不住的低喘。李东海连眼泪都流下来，后穴止不住地收缩，那愈发难耐的快感从体内深处的那一点开始蔓延，他浑身的肌肉都僵起来。  
李赫宰牢牢地抓住李东海的大腿，在越来越快的顶弄同时加重下身的力道，斜上顶胯的力量甚至将人撞的腾空又落下。猫咪眯着眼拖长了尾音，情欲席卷全身，连指尖都是暖洋洋的。他在颠簸中努力凑到李赫宰脸庞，讨好地亲了亲耳朵，带着哭腔和喘气的声音软绵绵的。  
“赫..我想射……”  
“乖。”

李赫宰托着人压回床边，，双腿挤进他双腿间强迫他分开腿，从身后环住胸膛让小猫跪在床上，另一手掐着腰肢摆动腰胯。李东海单手套弄着前端的速度越来越快，他被迫塌下腰，脖颈靠在李赫宰的肩膀，平时漂亮有神的眼睛此刻蒙上一层雾，微张的唇不断吐出不知所云的音节。  
“呃…不行、想射，嗯……赫…”

李赫宰微微低头，瞧见人手里涨红的性器，顶端憋得通红，怪可怜的。他却笑着握住，掌心不轻不重地擦过本就敏感的头部，怀里的小猫咪又呜咽一声，泪眼朦胧地望着他，满是乞求的意味。  
“乖，东海是乖猫咪吧。”李赫宰在人脖颈处流连，细碎的吻落在他汗湿的皮肤上，放在他下身的大手却毫不留情地掐住柱身，温柔地亲吻他。  
“不许射。”  
“嗯……”李东海眨眨眼便滚落一颗泪珠，他不知道该怎么办了，好难受。  
他这样子易碎又可怜，不过不仅没激起李赫宰的同情心反而让男人在床上的恶趣味觉醒。  
李赫宰握住小手“自己抓着，听话。”

李东海几乎要哭出声，眼泪扑簌簌地落的更凶。他好难过，快感堆积在小腹已经酸软，连跪在床上的腿都微微发抖。  
李赫宰在他耳边轻笑，抱着腰扭过身子坐在床上，留了一半在外的性器因为姿势的变化直直地顶进深处。李东海尖叫着握住自己，后穴猛烈地收缩，他真的快要忍不住了，呜呜的哭出声，带着哭腔求人。  
“乖宝宝…”  
李赫宰亲吻猫咪的耳朵，坏心眼地轻轻咬了下头顶那对猫耳，没想到李东海却反应极大地弓起腰，拖长了尾音的呻吟还带着鼻音。精液喷射的极远，有不少射在下巴，乳白色的液体顺着下巴淌下来，令人无限遐想。

李东海仍沉浸在高潮的快感中，李赫宰替他撸干净后拍了拍大腿“不乖。”

“唔..对不起。”猫咪低低的应了，软着身子被抱在身前，大腿仍在不住的颤抖。  
察觉到那根巨物抽离，他慌忙转身抱住李赫宰“你不要生气…”

猫咪特有的软软的声线十分好听，加上哭红的眼睛效果成倍。李赫宰揉揉猫咪的头发，哄骗他按照自己说的做就不生气。   
李东海哪知道人类那些弯弯绕绕，一听可以哄好李赫宰立马点头答应。大灰狼笑着摇起身后的尾巴，单纯的小猫咪已经上钩了。  
李赫宰握住他的手“帮我射出来，不然不许停。”

李东海咬着唇，分开腿跪坐在床上犹豫。李赫宰瞧他还在纠结，立刻趁势虎起脸。  
“不愿意？那我……”  
“我愿意……”李东海蹭到李赫宰身边，甜腻的吻粘在男人嘴角。  
李赫宰轻笑，挠了挠猫咪的下巴“乖，听话的猫咪有零食吃。”

李东海哼哼唧唧伏在床上，股间高高翘起，猫尾在空中一扫一扫。李赫宰把手放到人臀瓣上不轻不重地拍了拍，猫咪立刻急迫地翘起屁股。  
李赫宰看着那仍不满足，正在一张一合收缩的小穴突然起了坏心眼，将手指吮湿插入肆意搅弄，俯身在被他打红的臀瓣上重重咬了一口。  
“乖乖，转过来给我口。”  
李东海扭过身子横在李赫宰身前，单手支在床上，一侧的肩胛骨凸起。这样看上去有些羸弱的感觉，李赫宰轻抚过猫咪的头，向前顶了顶胯。  
“舔一舔，好吃的。”  
他说着，手指勾了勾，指腹正好擦过前列腺那一点。李东海蓦地软下腰身，噙着泪向上瞥他一眼“你不要这样…”

“不要哪样？这样？”李赫宰加快手上的动作，另一手按着猫咪的后脑向自己的方向。  
硕大性器的头部伸进人喉咙中，顶到喉头又退到唇边，将他欲拒还迎的话全部堵在口中。李赫宰恶意地重重顶进，逼迫人张大嘴巴含住自己。过多的津液因无法闭合嘴巴从嘴角流下，混着他的体液一起黏在下巴上，那张漂亮的小脸看上去乱糟糟的。  
在李东海身后进出的手指悄然间又填了两根，被肏得松软的后穴不知疲倦地紧紧咬住，抽插间一阵水声。李东海呜呜挣扎两下，又被嘴中肆意进出的性器弄得头晕，眼泪糊在睫毛上可怜兮兮。  
猫咪可怜的耳朵都耷拉下来，毛茸茸的小面团一样。李赫宰腾出手揉了揉，不出意外地听到李东海从喉咙中挤出两声哭腔的呻吟，小手搁在李赫宰小腹上轻轻推了推，却被按着后脑撞到小腹上，鼻尖没进人下腹的体毛。  
“唔…不……赫、咳”

“听话宝宝，好好做有好吃的射给你。”李赫宰笑着勾了勾手指，手腕一转猫咪突然猛地弓起腰。  
李东海大腿哆嗦得厉害，那几根手指好像有魔力一样，将原本消退的快感重新推到他身边，如一波波海浪不断冲击理智。在他嘴里进出正欢的柱身一次比一次加重力道，龟头次次顶在喉头。  
迷蒙间隔着泪雾睁开眼，李东海觉得自己整个人都被填满，生出了被两个人同时按在身下的错觉，偏偏男人还在他头顶不断喃喃提醒他被几根手指弄得快要晕过去。  
“猫猫，你把手夹得都抽不出来。”

“呜……不要了、唔”

“乖乖，嘴张大一点，一滴不许漏。”李赫宰单手捏着李东海的下巴，另一手快速撸动。  
李东海被他扯着抬起头，眨眨眼滑落一滴眼泪，哭过以后楚楚可怜向上望着人，红肿的唇瓣被口水润的晶莹。  
李赫宰紧盯着人的小脸，手上动作愈发快，他无意识地向前顶胯，敏感的头部偶尔擦过人软软的嘴唇。李东海乖乖闭上眼，张大嘴巴探出舌头，舌尖灵活地绕龟头打转几圈。那粉嫩的舌尖从人唇间探出来，加上那张挂着泪的小脸，李赫宰蹙着眉粗喘几声，慌忙插进人嘴中。  
李东海顺从地张嘴含住，两颊用力吸吮，小巧的喉结滚动几下咽下精液。他眉梢上还挂着李赫宰没来得及塞进他嘴里射出的精液，浓稠的液体挂在脸上格外色情。李赫宰喘着气从他嘴里退出来，俯身捏着下巴将他脸上的液体吻净，喂进嘴里。  
“说好不许剩出来…”李赫宰压着人倒回床上，握着大腿缠在自己腰间。  
“好吃吗？”

听到人的问话李东海红着脸不肯开口，李赫宰的手又顺着摸到他身后，毫不费力地插入。李东海呼吸一下子变得急促，一副快要哭出来的样子，双手推了推他的胸膛。  
“真的不要了…”

被猫尾不轻不重地抽了一下也不恼，李赫宰捉住毛茸茸的尾巴攥在手里，另一手在他下身飞快的进出，带起一阵黏腻的水声。他一边用手指肏弄一边在人脖颈处啃咬，抓着他的尾巴在李东海身上流连，不轻不重地按压小腹。  
“乖，我们试试，放松。”

“真的不行……”猫咪脸都羞红了，双手搭在李赫宰肩膀哭着呻吟，被几根手指弄成那样，这怎么好意思。身上的人明知他害羞还故意说些有的没的逗他，把他眼泪都羞出来。  
李赫宰轻轻吻着潮红的身体，温声安慰“没关系…放松……”

“呃…不要……啊！”  
李东海抖了抖腿，昂起下巴有些难耐，尾巴急促地拍打床。他绞紧身下的床单，嘴中吐出高亢的喘息。李赫宰继续加快手上的动作，见那涨红的柱身射出几滴尿液更兴奋，俯身叼住李东海的乳头。  
他贴着猫咪的身体来回吻着，从人下身不断喷溅的液体淋在他脸上，他也毫不介意，。李赫宰全然不顾李东海的哭叫，看着人无措地收紧小腹更心生怜爱，抹开小腹的液体在他娇嫩的大腿内侧啃咬一口。  
“乖，射出来。”

李东海睁大茫然的双眼，强烈的快感已经让他失去焦距，身体因为一波接着一波不断侵袭的欲望微微发抖。他哆嗦着伸手去抓李赫宰的手，被同样汗湿的手握住。他抓住李赫宰的一只手，却想起那修长的手指正在进入自己的身体，将灭顶的快感带给他，一同淹没在欲海之中。

“呃……”  
“不行..”  
那条猫尾缠在李赫宰脖间，尾尖搔了搔“放开我…我想射。”

“那就射出来。”李赫宰变本加厉在人腿根舔舐，一路吻到囊袋，将沉甸甸的囊袋含入口中舔弄。手指在人体内不断地挑逗敏感点那一处小小凸起，舌尖划过柱身放任人高潮前夕止不住地顶胯。  
李东海几乎快要哭出声，他无措地拉着李赫宰的手想讨一个吻，却不想被人吻住后李赫宰突然加重抽插的动作。李东海扣紧人的脊背，尖叫着交代在李赫宰手里。  
他高潮时十分可爱，眯着眼睛望着李赫宰，脸颊和身体都是粉红的，耳朵在乌黑发间不断抖动，尾巴从身后紧紧把两个人圈在一起。  
李赫宰亲了亲他，替他撸了两下把剩下的射干净，坏笑着将手指塞进李东海口中。被猫咪推着手拿开笑呵呵的捏捏鼻尖“乖乖。”

说完被小猫用尾巴狠狠地抽了一下，然后红着脸躲进他怀里。李赫宰抱着人滚进被褥中，细密的吻落在李东海汗湿的额头“东海是乖乖的猫。”  
李东海不语，红着脸颊蹭了蹭李赫宰“你还觉得孤单吗？”

“当然不。”李赫宰替人拢了拢身后的被子“有你。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”

“很喜欢。”

FIN.  
by：玻璃


End file.
